


Singing in the Night

by inastra



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: Sometimes Mokona sings.





	Singing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> ... Let both Mokonas be back together please

She was singing that night quietly. Or as quiet she could be. It was her usual song that sang alone, as everyone was asleep. Syaoran, Kuro-puu, and Fai. This time Sakura wasn’t with them. She was back in her world being the rightful princess, but sometimes Mokona missed both Sakuras. The Sakura she was with at first, and the Sakura she met next.

She sang again.

_Tsutaetai no wa kimi no egao ga tabi no michishirube da yo_

_Dokoka de kimi to surechigattara  
Sugu wakaru you ni uta wo utaou_

_Doko ni iru ka wa mienai keredo_  
CHUUNINGU awasete sagashiteru yo mekyo!!  
  
The idea of two different Sakuras never confused her. Nor the idea of two different Syaorans. She knew things were obviously inevitable. Just like Yuuko-san always said. … And Clow Reed. Destiny and Fate were such strange and amazing things.

_Atarashii sekai de kimi no ashiato wo mitsuketa yo_   
_MESSEEJI ga kasuka ni hikaru_

_Moshi kimi ni oitsuita nara donna hanashi wo suru darou?_   
_Tsutaetai no wa kimi no egao ga tabi no michishirube da yo_

_Dare mo ga yume ya kibou wo sagasu_   
_Tabi no tochuu de tsumadzuite_

“Puu… I wonder how is Larg doing…”


End file.
